


Of Body and Mind

by Minikomaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atey has way more sass then i thought he would ever have, Beta readers? What's that?, Hospitals, I will get back into this challenge hard, Medical Experiments, Mental Instability, Military, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, People die in this, Physical Abuse, Slice of Life, ask me to tag something and I shall., grammar issues no doubt through out, i'm trying., kinda sorta, like ALOT, nothing is show though, uh people die when they are killed., uhh will tag more as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Mial the one who should have died. Atey his keeper who is often nothing more then a chew toy. It's their job to carry out orders from a military neither are apart of on official paperwork. This is their journey through a recovering world.





	Of Body and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Have sloppy grammar and stuff. likely contains high key tense changes in the same sentence. Something needs tagging? Let me know.

Slow and methodical. Or at least those were the words put to the steady beep of all of the various machines that surrounded the hospital bed. However the rush in the room around it was vastly different from the still that could be found in a hospital. Men and women in lab coats rushed about muttering. A single person rested by the bedside making notes as eyes occasionally flicked to the form in the bed. Blond hair of the almost skeletal form tucked into it. Wires for the various machines and several iv’s stabbed into the upper arm not the wrist. 

“Why are you still alive.” The words came softly from the man as he tapped his pen on the board watching the male in the bed. 

“Three doses ago should have killed you.” He spoke standing up fingers running through his own dark hair. 

“Doc.” A slim women stopped beside him as he shifted his gaze though his fingers moved to drift through the honey colored locks.

“Yes?” He asked turning away from the blond in the bed even as the eyes opened slightly on the person trapped in it eyes a honey gold color before they drifting closed when fingers scratched lightly as his scalp.

“The last blood draw from him, all the blood cells were dead.” This caused a pause in the fingers movement a frown falling from the brunette.

“Dead?” This brought a curious gaze as she moved away clipboard set on the chair as he tugged out another needle before making his way over drawing more blood before glancing. 

“Up the saline solution and nutrients.” He spoke walking away to test the blood the women nodding her head. 

“Understood Doc.” she spoke before she moved to gather the supplies to follow through on the orders. Honey eyes opened again as she pressed the new IV into the crook of the arm. Really she didn't know if it would do any good. 

Her gaze remained fixed on the male though his eyes following her every move as if waiting. He should be too weak now. The thought kept screaming in her head as his eyes drifted closed once more. Like the remaining nine he was under twenty four hour surveillance. Three doses and the others were too delirious with fever to actually do anything.

He remained lucid though. The fourth dose would be administered soon and hopefully he would finally enter the state of the rest. It really was odd. He was one of the more receptive ones early into the experiment. He and the rest showed the damaging effects the serum had and the second generation was in the works. The first just had to be taken care of.

“Andrea.”

Her name snapped her gaze from the male in the bed and her mind from its current train of thought. 

“Yes Doc?” 

Her answer was immediate as she turned her gaze to the man not quite yet in charge though everyone assumed him to be. 

“When did you first notice the change in Mial’s blood?” 

This brought a pause her gaze drifting to the blonde once more. Mial. She had forgotten his name like everyone else had after all he was destined to die.

“This morning. Someone else notice it last night but didn't wish to deal with it.”

This caused an irritated sigh to pass into the air. Dark muttering as he moved fingers ruffling his own dark hair. “If I had know this Mial I would have left you to the second generation.” Doc spoke as Mial’s eyes slid open again. One hand lifting with a smile on Mial’s features. “I don't blame you Kain.” The words were soft almost broken by a voice hardly used. The frown crossing Kain’s face was hidden though.

“Doc?”

This snapped up Kain’s head. 

“Alice is no longer with us, we will start the next round of injections in half an hour.”

The words came as he moved pen tapping on his clipboard once more frowning as he did.


End file.
